


What A Wrong Number Leads To

by UnicornioBlues



Category: Still Star-Crossed (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, wrong numbers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornioBlues/pseuds/UnicornioBlues
Summary: Rosaline gets a text from a number that she doesn't know and her life changes the moment she decides to reply.





	1. the wrong number

***

3:16 AM

_hey I need your part of the project ive already got the other members parts and yours is the last one_

3:17 AM

_please tell me you’ve done it_

***

When Rosaline’s phone alerts her to a message, it shocks her out of her stupor. She’s been studying late into the nights nearly every day this week. This degree was not going to get itself. Rosaline rubs her eyes, blinking them to clear her vision before turning her attention to her phone. At first when she reads the messages, it gives her heart a start. Had she forgotten a group project? She sits still for a moment to recall if there was any such thing and her relief comes with a sigh when she’s not mistaken. Of course, she has essays and exams to worry about, but no group projects.

***

3:20 AM

sorry to disappoint but you’ve got the wrong number

3:21 AM

good luck with your project though

3:22 AM

_shit i didn’t wake you did i?_

3:23 AM

you didn’t

3:23 AM

i was already awake

3:24 AM

one of the perks of being a college student

3:26 AM

word of advice if you cherish your sleep don’t do it

3:27 AM

_haha wise advice but its too late for me_

3:27 AM

_Ive already screwed myself by deciding to go to college_

3:27 AM

_and now my partner is screwing me by having chicken scratch as handwriting_

3:28 AM

_and not emailing their part if they even did it_

3:32 AM

maybe try different numbers and youll get it

3:33 AM

if you haven’t already that is

3:34 AM

i think its time for me to go to sleep i can barely read the words in my textbook…

3:35 AM

really good luck i hope your partner does their part!!

3:38 AM

_thanks….and good night_

***

Rosaline hears the chime of her phone, but she’s already set aside her textbook and sleep already has its clutches on her. She dreams that she’s a noble lady, standing in a grand gazebo, surrounded by thralls of people. In front of her is a handsome man, the strange thing is that a part of her knows that this man is handsome, but she cannot see his face. Their hands are clasped in each other’s and it’s clear that this scene is meant to be some sort of betrothal ceremony. As soon as their hands are tied together with a silk tie, her alarm rings loudly scaring Rosaline awake. Any lingering thoughts about her dream are pushed out of mind as she goes about getting ready for her class.

Every morning she curses her professors name. The only class available was at 8 AM and if this weren’t a class she needed for her degree, she would have given the class a figurative ‘fuck you’ and been on her merry way to enroll in a class at a more humanly hour, but Lady Luck damned her.  So, now she’s awake bright and early, dressed and ready for her day. Thankfully, she has lovely roommates who are also awake as such a ghastly hour.

“Morning Ros!” Her sister, Livia, chimes from her spot in front of one half of the stove. Next to her is Juliet who is attending to scrambled eggs. (Once upon a time, Juliet would have insisted on making breakfast by herself, she can handle it just fine. Her words. But when she was in the early days of dating Romeo Montague, she would often daze off thinking about their future together and that lead to their whole building being evacuated by the fire department. From that day on she was banned by all her roommates from cooking anything—complicated or not—without supervision.)

“Morning Liv. Jules.”

“Oh yeah! I made you a cup of coffee just the way you like. Next to the machine.”

Rosaline could just gather her cousin up in a hug for that gift. Breakfast was good and all, but what really gave her the fuel to get through her day was a nice strong cup of coffee. She grabs the cup and gives it a good whiff, the smell alone wakes her up a bit, but that first sip is what does it for her. Nothing can stand in her way when she’s had her first cup of coffee for the day, because she won’t kid herself, she’s going to have more than one cup of coffee throughout her day.

“You’re a blessing Jules, have I told you that?”

“Oh, feel free to tell me that more often!” Juliet laughs.

“If I get this kind of treatment regularly, I might forget about your kitchen incident.”

“Rosaline!”

“Just kidding, love you Jules.”

She laughs as she takes her mug with her as she walks to her room. The notification light on her phone was blinking, indicating a message. Rosaline remembers that she heard it give one final sound before she fell asleep. Checking it now, she’s surprised to find that there was not just one message for her, but several. Looks like her wrong number was more talkative than she anticipated.

***

6:40 AM

_I feel bad about messaging you so late or early, however you take it_

6:40 AM

_and I noticed that we have the same area code, so I assume that we might go to the same college_

6:41 AM

_If you want you can go to the coffee shop on campus and ask for Stella to get a coffee on me_

6:41 AM

_it’s the least I can do for bothering you_

***

This was not at all what Rosaline expected from a wrong number text. It actually gone beyond her expectations. Not only were they both college students, but they most likely went to the same college as well. She thought that their previous interaction was going to be all, but the offer of a free cup of coffee is tempting. Besides, the likeliness that she would have bought herself another one later on the day was high, so why not save herself a few bucks.

***

7:05 AM

youre lucky that I am an avid coffee drinker

7:05 AM

ive already had my first cup today

7:05 AM

this better not be a trick, im looking forward to this coffee

7:06 AM

_I assure you, not a trick_

7:06 AM

_I meant it that the coffee is on me_

7:06 AM

good….i’ll let you know if the coffee is any good

7:07 AM

_its good, trust me_

7:08 AM

we will see then

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love rosaline and benvolio, i was so sad when still star crossed got cancelled  
> the show was wronged and this is my way of letting the characters live on  
> thanks for reading!!  
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! ^^


	2. the gift of coffee

***

She hates to admit that the coffee _was_ good. Her wrong number stranger was right. When she let Livia and Juliet know about the situation, they thought it was romantic. Rosaline rolls her eyes. As if she’d fall in love with a stranger like that, life wasn’t a fairytale. Even if they’re buying her good coffee. That being said, she should at least let her stranger know that she appreciates the coffee. It is the decent thing to do.

***

7:28 AM

you were right

7:28 AM

it is good coffee

7:31 AM

_see didn’t I tell you_

7:31 AM

_glad you liked the apology coffee_

7:32 AM

i did thank you

7:38 AM

_no need to thank me, I was just making things right between us_

***

Rosaline gets to her 8 AM class, curses whoever thought that lectures this early would be productive and takes her designated seat. She gets through the entire lecture with barely a yawn, the caffeine in her veins doing its job of keeping her alert. Well, at least alert enough to take notes, she’s going to need to go over those notes for sure to understand what went on in today’s lecture.

Class ends, and Rosaline is grateful. The last few minutes were beginning to drag on. There’s a break before her next class, long enough for her to study for a bit and grab food, but not long enough to be worth it to go back to her apartment, even though she lives relatively close. So, the library is where she decides to spend her break.

A free coffee, class ending relatively quick and now there’s an empty table at the library, she must have unconsciously done a good deed to get these blessings. Rosaline is quick to set her things down in case anyone was planning to steal it from her.

Her lovely sister always comes through for her, especially with this granola bar that she slipped into Rosaline’s bag this morning. With her textbook and notes splayed out in front of her, Rosaline gets to studying.

Someone bumps into her chair, breaking her concentration. Looking up, she’s met with three people she knows well. The urge to pack all her things and find somewhere else is strong, but she resists, she was here first after all.

“Sorry about that Capulet.” Mercutio apologizes. “You can blame Benvolio here, he’s the one who pushed me into you.”

That gets a snort and another push for Mercutio. Rosaline fights the urge to roll her eyes. The rivalry between their families—the Capulets and the Montagues—is old news, (their families have been in conflict with one another for what seems like forever) but whenever something happens with the families, everyone is talking about it on campus. The most recent bit of gossip being the relationship between her cousin Juliet and her boyfriend Romeo Montague. In the past, the thought of a Capulet dating a Montague would have never crossed anyone’s mind, but these two love birds strived to prove everyone wrong.

That being said, when they went public with their relationship, Rosaline would walk through campus and out of the corner of her eye she could see people leaning towards each other to whisper about it. It was annoying, but luckily the attention only lasted a week before something else happened.

Rosaline didn’t let the petty feud between their families affect her opinion of the Montagues and their friend, she’s known them long enough to form her own opinion of them. Surprisingly, inviting two feuding families is a popular occurrence at parties. Really spices things up. She doesn’t hate them, but they have their moments when they really grate on her nerves. This moment is one of them, stress from the pressure she places on herself to do well in her classes has been affecting her mood lately, and it doesn’t take much to annoy her. She hates it, but she cannot afford to slack.

“It doesn’t matter, I got an apology, now is there a reason you three are still standing here?” Rosaline asks, she knows she’s coming off rude, but she expected them to apologize and be on their way.

“Aw, don’t be like that Capulet, we’re friends, and frankly, this library is packed, and you’ve got enough seats for us.” Mercutio says, plopping into the seat beside her.

Romeo and Benvolio follow suit, Romeo sitting in front of Mercutio and Benvolio sitting in front of her.

“Friends isn’t the word I’d use for whatever this is.”

“You’re right Rosaline!” Romeo exclaims, a smile wide on his lips. “I’d say soon enough we will call ourselves family.”

Rosaline snorts and shoots a look at Romeo. She knows exactly what he’s implying, but she’s still caught off guard.

“Oh, don’t tell Juliet about this, I’m still waiting for the right time to ask.” Romeo says, none the wiser to the look Rosaline is giving him.

“Don’t worry. I won’t.”

She’s better off if she keeps this from her cousin. Juliet already swoons about Romeo enough day to day, that if she knew he wants to propose, it would be impossible to get her to converse about anything but that.

“Thanks Rosaline.”

It was a rare sight to see someone so naïve and in love. At least she got a forewarning for what to expect when this news gets around campus.

“Now if you nuisances don’t mind, I was here studying.”

“Don’t be so rude Capulet.” Mercutio says. “You can’t really think of us that way.”

“I do.”

“Ouch.”

Rosaline turns her attention back to her notes. She catches the tail end of a conversation about a group project coming from Benvolio before their voices are tuned out and all Rosaline is focusing on are her notes.

***

It’s been several days since the incident in the library and Rosaline is still studying. Final exams are coming up and she’s already over them. The thought of going over her notes any more make her want to throw them aside and give up with school already. Instead of doing that, she grabs her phone and scrolls through a random social media site. This was as therapeutic as it was going to get. Her brain needed something other than definition of words to focus on.

Almost about to swipe away a text notification from a classmate, she pauses, thinking of her stranger. She shouldn’t, she really shouldn’t, but it’s late and any repercussions from this, she’ll blame on her fried brain.

***

1:16 AM

so did you ever get your partners part of the project

1:20 AM

_thankfully I did_

1:21 AM

_ill be honest, I didnt think id get another text from you_

1:22 AM

I dont have to text you anymore if it bothers you

1:22 AM

_now I never said that_

1:23 AM

_I just thought things would end with the coffee_

1:25 AM

I just need a distraction from studying

1:25 AM

my brain cant handle any more

1:26 AM

_I see im just a distraction for you_

1:26 AM

_I feel so used_

1:26 AM

_how will I ever get a spouse now that ive been defiled_

1:26 AM

_how will you make it up to me?_

***

When the oncoming messages bombard her phone, Rosaline lets out a snort. The ridiculous messages were exactly what she needed.

***

1:28 AM

youre not the only one with coffee shop connections

1:28 AM

go to the same coffee shop tomorrow morning and there will be a quiche and coffee waiting for you

1:29 AM

make sure you ask for Isabella

1:30 AM

_….wow_

1:30 AM

_nevermind me finding a spouse_

1:30 AM

_youre all I need_

1:31 AM

_you know the way to my heart_

1:31 AM

_the quiches are amazing_

1:31 AM

im glad to know you have good taste

1:32 AM

also don’t get your hopes up

1:32 AM

im hardly an easy catch

1:32 AM

im just repaying you for the coffee

1:33 AM

_oh dont tell me that, itll make me want to try to woo you_

1:33 AM

youre free to try, just dont expect much

1:33 AM

_expect to be wooed_

1:33 AM

_dont fall in love with me too hard_

1:34 AM

youre funny

1:34 AM

_see you already think im funny_

1:34 AM

…i take it back

1:35 AM

also goodnight ive got my final tomorrow

1:35 AM

I should try to rest a bit before

1:35 AM

_I know you don’t mean it, you still think im funny_

1:35 AM

_goodnight and good luck!!_

1:36 AM

thanks

***

The next morning, she’s met with a sly look coming from her sister.

“Why are you looking at me like that Livia?”

“I just thought you were studying all night,” She starts, “But I’m sure I heard you giggling in your room. Who are you texting that late at night? Hmm?”

Rosaline rolls her eyes and sighs. She knows that she can’t avoid the question unless she wants to look as if she’s guilty of anything—which she’s not.

“I was just texting the wrong number.”

“Really?” Livia questions.

“Yeah, why is that so odd to you?”

“I thought you’d be done with the wrong number by now, let me see the messages!”

“There’s nothing special about them, I’m just texting more for a distraction.”

“Let me see them, please.” Livia gives Rosaline her equivalent of puppy dog eyes and that’s all Rosaline needs to hand over her phone, she’s not in the mood to be pestered all morning, especially when she had finals later in the day.

“Here you go.”

Rosaline hands off her phone and goes about preparing herself a quick breakfast. She prepares toast with jam and a cup of coffee just how she likes it. Leaning against the counter, toast in one hand, her mug in the other, she watches her sister’s expression as she reads through the messages.

“Rosaline!” Livia exclaims, startling her.

“What?”

“You didn’t tell me that you and your stranger were buying each other coffee.”

“Well, I just got them coffee to repay them for getting me coffee, there’s nothing more to it.”

“That’s what you say now. Oh Rosaline, it’s so romantic!”

“No. Liv. It’s not.”

“Shhh, don’t be absurd, yes, it is. You two have already mentioned marriage! Did you ask Isabella about your stranger yet? Aren’t you curious if they’re cute?” Livia wiggles her eyebrows at her sister.

Rosaline grabs her phone back with her free hand now that she’s finished her toast.

“I’ll ask after I finish my finals. Like I said, they’re just a distraction, and right now, I can’t afford to let a distraction mess up my grades.”

Livia pouts. “Fine, but it is still romantic. You should think about going on a date with your stranger after you’re all done with finals.”

“Like that will happen.”

“You never know.”

“Bye Livia, I’m leaving now. Love you.”

“Bye Rosaline, don’t be afraid of romance. Love you too. Good luck.”

***

8:12 AM

_just saying good luck again!_

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really wish i was as studious as Rosaline, do you know how much better my grades would be????  
> anyways, all comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!


	3. a party and a phone call

***

All the studying Rosaline does pays off, because she finishes the semester will A’s in all of her classes. She’s free for winter break and that means she’s lost her excuse against being dragged to parties by her sister and cousin.

“Rosaline, I’m so glad you get to party with us again, I’ve missed you!” Juliet squeals, nearly bouncing where she stands.

“I’m not sure why, I usually just stand on the sides, making sure you and Livia don’t get into too much trouble.”

“Juliet more than me though.” Livia pipes in.

“Hey!”

“Yeah, I’m sorry cuz, it’s true.” Rosaline laughs. “C’mon finish getting ready, so we can go.”

***

When they arrive to the house where the party is being held, they can already hear the music from outside. Livia was the one this time to get the invite to this end of the semester party. The three of them walk in to the house and to no surprise to any of them it’s a large turnout. Livia walks them towards the drinks table and makes sure each of them have a solo cup.

“This semester has been tough, we need it!” She reasons.

With no complaints they cheers each other, some girls who were near them and already had themselves a good bit to drink, see this and give a cheer of their own.

They laugh, and a good mood settles over the girls. The trio make their way to a less crowded part of the house, careful to keep their drinks in their cups with all the jostling people and flying elbows. Once they find a clearer area, it’s not long until Romeo comes out of the crowd and goes directly towards Juliet.

“It’s like they have a telepathic connection to each other I swear.” Rosaline whispers in Livia’s ear.

“You’re probably not off there, sister.” Livia laughs.

“Now what’s so funny, you can’t leave us out of the joke.”

Hearing the voice Rosaline takes a generous sip of her drink. Of course, just like with Juliet you will always have Rosaline and Livia, when you have Romeo, Mercutio and Benvolio are not far behind.

“Our couple of the year found each other in a very populated house in a record time of five minutes.” Livia shouts over the music.

“Wow, five minutes, I’m sure once they get married, they can cut it down to two.”

Rosaline’s eyes widen, and she stares at Mercutio. Romeo didn’t need to worry about her spilling any secrets with Mercutio around. A quick glance towards to couple eases her fears, thankfully they were too occupied with another to really pay attention to what Mercutio said.

Livia laughs again, agreeing with Mercutio. Rosaline takes another sip out of her cup, her gaze moves on from Mercutio and lands on Benvolio, who was staring back at her.

“Enjoying yourself?” She asks over the rim of her cup.

“Just the same as you are.” He grins.

“Once I get another one of these in me, I’m going to have a great time.”

Benvolio laughs, throwing his head back. Rosaline didn’t think what she said was that funny to garner that kind of reaction, but she’ll leave the reaction alone and blame it on the alcohol.

“Anyone want a refill?” Benvolio asks their group.

He gets several confirmations and looks towards Rosaline. He tips his head towards her and she already knows what he’s asking. She quickly downs the rest of the contents in her cup and joins him to the drink table. Between them, they’re able to grab enough cups for all of them.

Once the drinks are handed out, they cheers and go on, enjoying the party.

Rosaline sways side to side, her body feeling light with the alcohol. One of her fatal flaws was her being a light weight, but it didn’t bother her too much. She looks around, like always, Romeo and Juliet are dancing together, holding each other and swaying to the music, Mercutio, Livia and Benvolio are dancing as well, but Mercutio and Livia are the more energetic dancers, their energies bouncing off one another.

Benvolio notices her gaze and moves closer to her, holding out a hand.

“Dance with me Rosaline.”

She glances at his hand and then to his face before shrugging. She’s feeling good and it’s a party after all. One dance isn’t going to hurt her. His hand is warm, and Rosaline wouldn’t be surprised if her palm held just as much heat. He twirls her, causing laughter to ripple from between her lips.

That’s how the rest of the night plays out, they dance to the rhythm of the music until the hosts of the party decide it’s time for the good times to end. It’s not a far walk to the girl’s apartment, so the guys walk them home. Or, it’s Romeo walking Juliet home and Mercutio and Benvolio tag along because they know they can’t leave him alone.  Livia and Rosaline are hanging off each other, giggling as they walk.

Once they reach the apartment, Juliet and Romeo stand outside for a moment longer to say goodbye while Rosaline walks into the apartment only to come out a few minutes later with three water bottles cradled in her arms.

“Here you go, make sure you drink these.” She orders as she hands them off to each of the guys.

“And you say we aren’t friends Rosaline.” Mercutio grins, opening the bottle and taking a generous swig.

“Debatable.”

All Mercutio can do is laugh heartily. “Fair enough.”

It’s a moment longer for the couple to finish their good byes before the Capulet girls are left to their apartment. Rosaline can say that she needed a night out like this. She’s been in her head so much, that being able to not care about a thing has revived her—just for the moment until the next semester starts up again. She falls into bed and falls into a dreamless sleep. Exactly what her tired mind needed.

***

This time, Rosaline is the first one awake. She felt fine when she woke up, and she knows that her sister and cousin had a lot more to drink than her, so she leaves a bottle water and aspirin waiting for the sleeping girls.

Breakfast should be simple and light, Rosaline decides. They won’t have much of an appetite if any if Livia and Juliet wake up with hangovers. So, she sets about preparing eggs and toast, they should be able to stomach this with ease.

Serving herself a plate, she sits at their dining room table and pulls out her phone. Scrolling through a social media feed, her mind wanders onto thoughts about her stranger. More importantly her conversation with Livia about asking Isabella about them. She bites her lips briefly while her finger hovers over the call button on Isabella’s number. The ringing sound is already projecting through the tiny speaker of the phone before Rosaline realizes what she did.

“Hello, Rosaline?”

Quickly she brings the phone up to her ear.

“Isabella, hi good morning, I didn’t wake you, did I?”

“Of course not, what’s up?”

“Remember the coffee favor I asked you for a few weeks ago?” Rosaline pauses, thinking of how to phrase what she wanted to know. “I was just curious, if you saw what the person it was for looked like.”

There was a bit of silence on the line and Rosaline swore she heard muffled laughter. She didn’t get a chance to question it when Isabella’s voice came through.

“So, you’re telling me you don’t know who your stranger is?”

“I don’t.”

“Interesting.”

“What does that mean?”

“Nothing, but I should say, that _he_ is very easy on the eyes, and that’s coming from me.”

“…Oh.”

“Mhmm, enjoy that information, have a great rest of your morning Ros.”

The line goes dead, and Rosaline is left a tad bit speechless. Good looks alone do not attract Rosaline, but from their texts, she already has a feeling that they’d get along if they did meet. That’s exactly why they shouldn’t meet at all. She’s just trying to graduate so she can continue working on her goal to become a lawyer, getting into a relationship will set her back. She can’t afford that. Not when she’s so close.

That’s it. No more texting her stranger once the new semester starts. As much of a fun distraction he was, she’ll need to keep her mind focused.

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmm are you sure ros?? are you really sure  
> im having so much fun writing this fic  
> comments and kudos are always appreciated


	4. new semester, new ta

***

The semester comes with a new set of classes and this semester Rosaline is only dreading her art history class. She really shouldn’t have put it off for so long, but hopefully it would be one of her easier classes with the course load she’s taking. Thankfully, her earliest classes start at eleven in the morning.

10:30 AM

_did you get yourself into any 8 ams?_

10:31 AM

i learned my lesson

10:31 AM

no more 8 ams, even I think I can do them, I cant

***

Rosaline curses herself when she sends the text. She promised herself that she wasn’t going to text her stranger anymore this semester. Sighing, she reads the text that comes in. It’s only the beginning of the semester, if she sees that texting him causes her to slack, then it’s done, but since they’re only going to go over the syllabus, what’s the harm.

***

10:33 AM

_no one can, 8 ams are a trap_

10:34 AM

I haven’t read any truer words

10:34 AM

Ive got to hurry to my class now ill text you later

***

Will she? Rosaline thinks at this rate she might as well. Like she reasoned, it’s the beginning of the semester. She wasn’t lying about having to get to class, she had her eleven am, which was her dreaded art history class.

***

The classroom is structured like a miniature auditorium. It has rows of seats you’d see in a movie theater. Rosaline grabs a seat in one of the middle rows. Not risking being in the front afraid she’d have to be attentive every lecture and not in the back giving her access to the door to the classroom. The chairs have pull out desks and Rosaline pulls out a notebook, half of it filled with notes from another class, but not wanting to waste an entirely new one on this class, she figures this will do and a pen. All she has to do now is wait for the professor to come in. Everyone in the room is either on their phones or talking to familiar faces or new acquaintances. She’s one of the many that are on their phones.

When the noise in the classroom lowered to hushed murmurs, Rosaline expects to look up and see the professor, not Benvolio Montague. His appearance really made an impression because she can hear the students around her whisper at how handsome he is and how they weren’t expecting their professor to be so young. She’s just confused about why he’s there in the first place, he’s not taking a seat with the rest of the students but setting his things near the podium at the front.

“Good morning class.”

He gets an enthusiastic good morning in response.

“Looks like everyone woke up on the right side of the bed. My name is Benvolio, I’ll be your TA for the semester, Professor Speare is running a little late, but in the mean-time I’ll start going over the syllabus.”

Rosaline was pleasantly surprised to see that Benvolio was one of better TAs she’s encountered. He went over the basic parts of the syllabus, like where to contact the professor and himself, the office hours, where the office was located, general items like that until an older gentleman came in.

“Thank you, Benvolio. Sorry about that class, had a late start to the morning. Now let’s see where he stopped off and continue from there.”

***

After going over the syllabus, the material of the class didn’t seem like it would be difficult, this would definitely be one of her easier classes. The majority of the students who made up the class were bright eyed freshman Rosaline notices when she takes a moment to really observe those around her. It makes her feel a little old, they all look so young, she wonders if they can tell that she’s an upper classman.

She looks back to the front and catches Benvolio looking at her, they make eye contact and he smiles. Rosaline hears some girls behind her gasp lightly and compliment his smile. She rolls her eyes. Hopefully this won’t go on for the whole semester, that might get annoying.

Luckily, the professor ends the class a bit earlier than its end time, it being the first day and all and dismisses them. As usual, there are those students who go up to the professor to introduce themselves, what was not as usual, were the students who were introducing themselves to Benvolio. She chuckles to herself, looks like he already has himself a little fan club.

Rosaline goes to the front as well but stands to the side of Benvolio and his entourage. She can wait for them to finish their conversation, she had a break until her next class. He notices her and hurries his conversation with the group of girls in front of him. He waves bye to them as they walk off.

“I’m surprised to see you here Capulet,” Benvolio says when he walks towards her.

“I’m just as surprised as you are. Never knew you were a teacher’s assistant,” Rosaline replies. Out of all the subjects she thought he would be the TA for, an art history class was not something she expected. Then again, Benvolio Montague is still a mystery to her.

“The subject never really came up, but I am. Guess you’ve been holding off on taking this class, we usually get freshman.”

“Believe me I’ve noticed. I’ve also noticed your group of admirers.”

“Ah, it happens sometimes.” Benvolio laughs, rubbing the back of his head.

Rosaline’s not surprised, she has eyes, Benvolio is a handsome man. It’s no wonder he has these young freshman girls fawning after him.

“The TA’s I’ve usually had only show up for the first day and exams, is that the same for you?” Rosaline asks.

“Actually, there will be some days where I’m the one doing the lecture.”

“Really?”

“Why do you sound so surprised Capulet? I’m very knowledgeable in this subject.”

“I didn’t say you weren’t.”

“Then why did you sound so shocked?”

“You’re just not like the TAs I’ve had before. That’s it, I’m not trying to insult you.”

Benvolio stares at her for a second before nodding.

“Okay, I’ll take your word.”

Rosaline scoffs. This is going to be a long semester. She adjusts her bag on her shoulder. It’s about time she heads out and grabs some food before her next class.

“I’ll see you around TA.”

“Bye Capulet.”

“Bye Montague.”

***

Walking into her apartment she’s greeted by her sister sitting on the couch in their living room.

“Hey Ros, how was the first day?”

Rosaline plops down in the seat beside her sister, her backpack resting against the foot of the couch.

“It wasn’t bad, but I did find out something interesting.”

“Like what? Something about your stranger?” Livia teases, wiggling her shoulders.

“No,” Rosaline scoffs, “You know that art history class I have to take, well Benvolio Montague is the TA for that class.”

Livia perks up at her words. Rosaline is a little confused by that reaction, but she guesses it did take her by surprise when she found out.

“So, that’s all the new information you got about Benvolio?” Livia asks.

“Pretty much. Why? Is there more I need to know?”

“Not at all.” Livia gives Ros her sweetest smile. “I did give Isabella a visit today.”

“Oh, how’s she doing?”

“She’s doing well, she told me about…about how she and Helena are planning to move in together.”

“That’s wonderful for them, it’s about time they do, I thought they were already moved in together.”

“Right, seems that way,” Livia laughs. “It’s so romantic.”

“You think everything is romantic.”

“No, I don’t! I don’t find it romantic when Juliet and Romeo are in the corner making out all the time.”

Rosaline gives a loud laugh.

“Trust me little sis, no one does.”

Now the sister are both laughing, leaning on each other for support. Livia mimes wiping a tear from her eye, letting out her last few giggles.

“I hope you get yourself a bit of romance soon Rosaline.”

“Where’s this coming from?”

“Just a conversation I had with Isabella.”

“Hmm, okay.” Rosaline can’t help but be confused by her sister’s statement, but she guesses that Livia is always wanting the best for her. Especially after her last failed bouts of romance.

“Don’t worry about me, if it’s meant to be, it will happen. I’ll go put my things up, change and come help with dinner, how does that sound?”

“Sounds great, I’ll go pull some things out.”

Getting up from the couch she grabs her bag and makes her way to her bedroom. She can think about why Livia was so concerned for her love life another time.

***

7:30 PM

_how was your first day?_

7:33 PM

i cant complain, im just glad I don’t have to wake up so early anymore

7:33 PM

how was yours?

7:34 PM

_it was good! got to meet my new class of freshman_

7:34 PM

_I don’t think I told you that I was a TA_

***

Was everyone she knew a hidden TA? First Benvolio and now her stranger. Maybe she should become a TA as well, there’s probably hidden perks to it.

***

7:35 PM

how do you get your work done if you’re in charge of grading all those papers?

7:35 PM

I doubt the class is a small size

7:36 PM

_since we’re friends, I will tell you my secret, but don’t let it get out_

7:38 PM

_coffee. lots of it_

7:39 PM

I cannot believe you, I was expecting a serious answer

7:40 PM

_what do you mean??? it is a serious answer, I would be a literal zombie without coffee_

7:41 PM

ha ha.

7:42 PM

i don’t think you’re very good at keeping the secret, that’s everyone’s secret to functioning

7:43

_that may be true, but they don’t prepare coffee like I do_

7:43 PM

_here’s where the real secret lies, 2 sugars, 1 cream and wait for it….._

7:44 PM

_before you drink the coffee you take a shot of 5 hour energy_

7:45 PM

you’re kidding me…….

7:45 PM

that doesn’t sound healthy…….

7:45 PM

how are you still alive......?

7:46 PM

_aww youre worried for me_

7:46 PM

_probably not healthy but its been working for me so far_

7:47 PM

_AND im still here, so i think i will be fine by the time i graduate_

7:48 PM

of course im worried

7:48 PM

you admitted to taking a shot of caffeine and chasing it with more caffeine

7:49 PM

_….it sounds so bad when you phrase it that way_

7:50 PM

GOOD!! hopefully it will convince you to change your ways

7:50 PM

also I have to go, need to help my roommates with some things

7:51 PM

talk to you later, have a good night

7:52 PM

_good night_

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme just say, i do not condone shooting a 5 hr energy before drinking coffee,  
> that just sounds like a bad time, ive never done it myself, but i have had my try of  
> gnarly energy drinks, be careful with those free drinks they pass out on college campuses


	5. texting under the influence

***

The next time the whole “gang” is together, as Livia and Mercutio like to call their group, is when Juliet’s birthday rolls around. Everyone is gathered in the girls’ apartment, Juliet wanted to gather her close friends before the large surprise party her parents are sure to throw for her on the weekend when she goes to see them.

“They’ve been doing it every year since I can remember.” Juliet says.

“Those parties are always such formal events. Don’t you do a speech each year as well?” Livia asks.

“Oh don’t’ remind me.” Juliet signs, rubbing her temple. “I love my parents and appreciate the gesture, but I’ve been giving the same speech at each party, it’s embarrassing.”

“My father would make me do the same thing my love, I understand how you feel.” Romeo says, sympathizing with Juliet.

“Oh Romeo.” She swoons, a symphony of groans can be heard not a beat later.

“And with that, I’m going to get some drinks for us, don’t worry Juliet, there’s no need for any speeches at this birthday party.” Rosaline says, getting up from where she is sitting to head towards their kitchen.

“Need some help sis?” Livia asks, already making a motion to get up before Rosaline moves her hand, signaling for her sister to sit.

“It’s fine, I’ll be quick.”

“Well, I’ve got to go to the bathroom, don’t miss me too much.” Benvolio gets up from his seat and walks off towards the direction of the bathroom.  

***

Once they’re both out of sight, Livia motions for the others to gather around her, they give her quizzical glances, but she just grins.

“This is a perfect time as any, everyone quiet.” Livia starts, taking a quick glance towards the kitchen entrance and hall. “So, long story short, Rosaline has a wrong number she’s been texting for a while, and they’ve been buying coffee for one another, and you all will not believe who that person is! I would make you all guess, but since I can’t risk being found out right now, it’s your lucky day. This “wrong number,” she mimes quotation marks. “Is none other than Benvolio Montague.”

Juliet places a hand to her mouth to stifle her exclamation.

“How did you find out Liv?” Juliet asks.

“I happened to run into Isabella the other day and when I mentioned it she told me it was Benvolio.”

“And they haven’t realized they’re texting each other?” Mercutio questions.

“They haven’t,” Livia confirms.

“For some smart people, they’re really dumb, huh?” Mercutio shook his head.

“They both have thick skulls, but I think that we shouldn’t tell them,” Livia says. “I read the messages and I think something good might come out of it.”

“I agree!” Juliet exclaims, the others shushing her for being too loud not even a second later.

“Agree to what?” Rosaline emerges from the kitchen entrance and starts handing out cups.

“That um—,”

“That we all should get shit faced tonight.” Mercutio butts in.

Rosaline raises a brow. “As tempting as that sounds, some of us actually have things to do tomorrow, so I for one, will pass on getting shit faced, a pleasant buzz will be good enough for me.”

She finishes handing out cups to those who are present, leaving her holding two of them. She settles in her seat and leaves the cup on the table for Benvolio.

“How ‘bout we all play a drinking game? Get a horror movie on the TV and take a shot anytime someone jumps or screams?” Mercutio proposes.

“That sounds like a horrible idea, you know Romeo frightens easily, let’s do it.” Benvolio finally appears and joins the group. “But, sadly, I can’t drink tonight since I decided to be nice and be DD, but watching Romeo scream like a kid will make it all worth it.”

“Hey.” Romeo pouts.

“Aww love, it’s okay, I’m here to hold your hand.” Juliet soothes, Mercutio and Benvolio letting out jovial laughs.

“Hey!” Romeo exclaims, his exasperation directed at Juliet this time.

Now that reactions draws laughter from everyone.

“Sounds like no objections! Let’s get a movie in.” Mercutio says, grabbing the spare cup. “Can’t leave any alcohol to go to waste.”

***

That’s how the rest of their night transpires, of course Romeo lets out yelps when well-timed jump scares appear on screen, even Livia and Juliet let out shrieks of their own. Everyone has good fun and cheer all the way until the credits roll. The group, excluding Benvolio, all drank more than they expected to.

“Alright, I think it’s time for us to get home,” Benvolio says, standing up, dragging Mercutio up with him. Romeo was the harder one to drag out, pleading to stay with Juliet.

“Nope, let’s go home, you’ve intruded enough.” He hoists Romeo from under his armpits and drags his cousin out that way. “Have a wonderful rest of your night ladies.”

“Does he really have to go?” Juliet asks, a small pout on her lips.

“Yes, and it’s time for you to sleep, you too Livia.” Rosaline says, swaying a bit when she stands up. So much for settling on a ‘pleasant buzz’.

“I’d say you need to go to bed to sis.” Livia laughs.

“We all need to, I don’t think I can drag either one of you without someone getting hurt, so please don’t make me.”

“Go on to bed Ros, I can get Juliet to bed. Good night love you.”

“Thank you, Livia, good night, love you both.”

“Love you.” Juliet slurs.

Rosaline shakes her head, smiling as she makes her way to her room. She plops herself onto her bed, the urge to give into sleep strong, but her hand reaches out for her phone, as if on its own accord. Before she knows it, she’s already pulled up her stranger’s number. What could she possibly want to text them in her drunken state?

***

2:48 AM

yuo should come withm e to teh art museum tomorrow

***

Oh. Blinking to focus her eyes on the words on the bright screen, she scrutinizes her text for a good three minutes. No way she did that. Rosaline lets out a sigh and places her phone face down on the bed. She can just let hungover Rosaline handle that. Once her head hits the pillow, her heavy lids force her eyes shut and sleep embraces her into a dreamless slumber.

***

3:36 AM

_are we drunk texting now? haha_

3:37 AM

_sure, ive got nothing else planned tomorrow…today?_

3:37 AM

_just let me know what time to meet you_

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, i know i have it at 7 chapters, but i feel like it's gonna end more chapters than that   
> lets buckle up kiddos  
> rosaline's drunk texting is inspired by the late nights i'd get home after drinking one too many  
> lol  
> drink responsibly   
> comments and kudos are always appreciated! they give me motivation to keep writing


	6. museum not-dates

***

Rosaline wakes up when a well-placed ray of sunlight hits her face. She groans and turns over, covering her head with her pillow. That’s it. She’s never drinking again. The pain of a hangover afterward was not worth it at all. Groaning again, she reaches out blindly for her phone. Eyes squinting, she stares at the too bright screen to see that it’s nine in the morning. Way too early if you ask her. Before she can think about dropping her phone back on the bed, her eyes spot the notification of a message from her stranger.

_Did she really drunk text her stranger about going to the museum?_

She sits up quickly and groans again, grabbing her head. _Never drinking again. Never._ When her head stops spinning, she looks at her messages. Way to go drunk Rosaline, look what you got yourself into. The sensible part of her wants to reply and tell her stranger that she’s extremely sorry, but she has to cancel, but the more curious part wants to actually meet her stranger. Who wouldn’t want to meet someone they have been anonymously texting for the past few months. Honestly, Rosaline is surprised they’ve kept up this façade for so long. Neither of them mentioned their names or any type of information that would clue them into who they were.

It was nice. Chatting with her stranger led to no expectations. Just an ongoing conversation between college kids complaining about group projects and fantasizing about the perfect cup of coffee that would keep you awake without a crash. Would meeting her stranger change all of that?

Rosaline sighs, still staring at her phone. There’s two ways this can go, either her sensible part wins out or her curious side. Her thumbs type out a quick message and she presses send.

***

9:15 AM

if youre still up to going

9:15 AM

you can meet me at 11:30 at the museum

***

Looks like her curious side won out. She drops her phone on her bed and gets up to take a shower, but before that she’s going to brush her teeth. Twice. Rosaline swears she is going to ban alcohol from the apartment to prevent this from ever happening again.

***

9:28 AM

_im still up to it_

9:28 AM

_ill meet you there at 11:30!_

***

10:12 AM

see you then

***

Done with her shower, Rosaline does feel a little better, but not by much. She doesn’t have an appetite, but a cup of coffee will do her some good.

Which is how Livia finds her, staring at the dark liquid dripping out of their coffee machine.

“Morning Ros.” Livia yawns.

“Morning sis.”

Rosaline could feel her sister’s gaze on her. She’d be lying if she said that it didn’t concern her. It felt as if Livia knew that she was going to meet her stranger. Finally, Livia break the silence.

“I didn’t expect for you to be up so early. Usually when you drink as much as you did, you’re asleep for nearly the whole day.”

“Well, it got bright in my room, so I’m up.” Rosaline chuckles. “And I’ve got somewhere to be today.”

That catches Livia’s attention. If she were any sort of animal, the ears on her head would have perked up. Rosaline quickly grabs her cup when the final drops of liquid gold fall into the mug. She goes about preparing it how she likes while Livia takes her spot to make her own cup of coffee.

“Where are you going today?” Livia asks casually.

“Just to the art museum, I have an assignment for my art history class that requires us to go.” In a quieter voice she adds, “And I’m going to meet my stranger there.”

If Lady Luck was on her side, Livia would be too invested in her coffee to catch the last bit, but once again she was damned.

Livia turns around so quick to face Rosaline. Her eyes were wide and large smile was sported on her face.

“Really! You’re meeting him? That’s so exciting!”

“It’s not that exciting, we’re just going to the museum.”

“It’s very exciting, it’s your first date with him!”

“I wouldn’t call it a date, I just asked him if he wanted to go to the museum last night.” Rosaline sighs.

“When you were drunk?” Livia laughs. “I would have gotten you drunk sooner if I known that you would have made a move.”

Rosaline shakes her head and tolls her eyes. “It wasn’t a move. It’s not a date. It’s just going to be two acquaintances meeting in person for the first time at an art museum. Simple. No romance.”

Livia pouts at her sister. “You’re no fun Ros, I already know there is romance brewing, and when your stranger becomes your _boyfriend_ , I will happily tell you ‘I told you so’.”

“Not gonna happen.” Rosaline scoffs. “Alright, I have to go get ready Livia.”

“Dress cute for your not-date.” Liv singsongs as Rosaline leaves the room.

***

Even though Rosaline confirmed that this meeting was not a date at all, she couldn’t help getting nervous like it was one. She took a breath and continues getting dressed, reminding herself that there was nothing to worry about.

Bag slung over her shoulder, Rosaline walks into the living room to get to the front door. It could be said that she was walking at a faster pace than usual, but it was only so that she wouldn’t have to endure any of the teasing Livia would throw her way. Apparently, this time it wasn’t Livia she had to be cautious about.

“Rosaline!” Juliet all but yells out. “You were going to leave without telling me you’re going on a date with your stranger! How rude.”

“Because it’s not a date. Like I told Livia, we are just meeting as acquaintances.”

Juliet just stares at her cousin, an unconvinced expression gracing her features.

“I’m serious Juliet. It’s not a date.” Rosaline defends herself.

“Whatever you say Rosaline. Have fun.”

She refrains from the childish urge to stick her tongue out and waves as she walks out the door.

***

Getting to the museum doesn’t take Rosaline long. She ends up showing up five minutes earlier than their chosen meeting time. Luckily for her, there’s an unoccupied bench near the front desk of the museum. Sitting down, she pulls out her phone and sends a quick text.

***

11:25 AM

i’m waiting on a bench near the front desk

***

11:43 AM

where are you?

***

Rosaline frowns at her phone. She’s getting reception in the spot where she’s sitting, so she knows that her messages are going through. An unsettling feeling furls within her stomach. _Has she been set up? Or had something happened to her stranger?_ No, Rosaline. It won’t do her any good to think like that.

***

11:48 AM

i’m going to be walking around the museum, let me know if you show up

***

So, she might put her phone away a bit forcefully, but could she be blamed, she feels like a fool to have her hopes up about meeting her stranger, only for it to fall through. She’s a little peeved.

Getting up from her seat on the bench, she goes to the front desk and pays for a ticket to enter the art exhibits. Might as well get what she needs for her assignment now that she’s here.

The assignment is simple enough, pick an era of art and write a report about the common techniques used by the artist and the subjects of the artworks. Compared to the more intensive research papers she’s had to write, this one doesn’t seem like it poses such a challenge.

That’s what she thought before she saw just how many art eras there were and how some of the paintings from one era looked exactly like some from another era.

Rosaline stands in front of a painting, notebook in hand and stares at it, willing the canvas to speak to her its secrets so that she can write this damn paper and get on with her life.

“Ah, this one’s by Raphael.”

Startled by the voice so close to her ear, Rosaline turns around quickly, prepared to hit the person invading her space with her notebook.

“Whoa, it’s just me.” Benvolio holds out his hands when he sees that Rosaline is ready to attack.

“How about not sneaking up on people.” Rosaline scolds.

“That’s no fun.”

Rosaline huffs and turns back to the painting. Even though she’s staring at it intensely, she’s very much aware that Benvolio is still standing near her. If she keeps quiet, he’ll probably leave from boredom. So that’s exactly what she does.

It’s when he doesn’t leave after a minute or so of silence, she turns around to face him.

“Can I help you?”

His face turns contemplative, like he’s actually thinking her question over.

“No, but I think I can help you.”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re here for the assignment in class, right? I can help you out with it.”

“Why would you help me?”

“We’re friends.” Rosaline gives him a look, moving her hand in a ‘so-so’ motion. “ _And_ I pay attention to my students, I’ve noticed you don’t pay much attention during lecture.”

Rosaline opens her mouth to protest, but she can’t, she’s admitted to herself that she doesn’t put forth her full attention when she’s in her art history class.

“See.” Rosaline loathes how smug Benvolio looks as he says that. “Just accept my help.”

“Fine.” She agrees grudgingly. “What are you doing at the museum anyway?”

“Ah.” Benvolio’s expression drops at the question. “I was here to meet a friend, but it didn’t end up happening.”

Rosaline nods her head in place of telling him that’s exactly what happened to her as well.

“Fine, I accept your help.”

“Oh, what changed your mind? Felt a bit of pity for poor ol’ me?”

She rolls her eyes. “I’m just trying to keep myself from being stuck in the museum all day.”

“Well, tell me what you have so far.”

Now that the conversation has turned to the contents of her assignment, Rosaline takes her notebook and flips it to the page she was writing her notes on.

“I was trying to find similarities between Raphael and Rembrandt’s paintings.”

“While I’m sure you can find some, those artists are from different eras of art.”

Rosaline groans and lets her arms fall to her sides.

“Don’t worry, since we’re friends, I’ll help you get a good grade on this paper.”

“You better.”

***

When Rosaline jots down the final note she’s willing to make for her paper, she closes her notebook with satisfaction.

“I guess you are useful for something.” She comments.

“I am useful for many things.” Benvolio scoffs, crossing his arms, but fights a grin at the same time.

She can’t help her urge to grin back. “Hmm, I’ll take your word for it. Thank you for helping me not stay in this damn museum for the rest of the day.”

“Oh, come on Capulet. Art is actually more interesting than you make it out to be. The museum isn’t the worst place to be.”

“If you say so. Well, I should be going now to write this paper, the sooner I get it done, the better.”

Benvolio shifts to bid her a farewell before he pauses. “Ah, would you happen to have the time? My phone’s been dead since I got here.”

“Who walks around with a dead phone?” Rosaline chides, but gets her phone out none the less. “It’s almost 2. Wow, we’ve been here for nearly 3 hours.”

“I’ve been in the museum longer.” Benvolio grins. “Thanks Capulet. I expect to see a perfect paper when I grade it.” Now he waves her a farewell and walks off.

Any comment she had died on her tongue and she just shakes her head instead. Even with the disappointment of being stood up, Rosaline was still glad that she got her notes for the assignment.

Now, it was just breaking the news to Livia and Juliet. Rosaline is sure they’re going to be more heartbroken on her behalf than she is. Sighing, she adjusts the strap of her bag and walks out of the museum to head home.

***

2:15 PM

_i’m so sorry, my phone died when I got to the museum, i tried looking for you but i realized i don’t know what you look like_

2:15 PM

_is there any way i can make this up to you?_

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh benvolio, you fool  
> i think the assignment i gave Rosaline might've been based off one I had to do for my art history class  
> but mine was as group project ew, still had to go to the art museum for it lol  
> hope you enjoyed this chapter  
> kudos and comments make me warm and fuzzy on the inside


End file.
